<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the angel in black, and the demon in white (INDEFINITE HIATUS) by Xytiiko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590272">the angel in black, and the demon in white (INDEFINITE HIATUS)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xytiiko/pseuds/Xytiiko'>Xytiiko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2 bros chillin in a hottub 5 feet apart bc they arnt gaaaaaaaaaay~, Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, F L U F F, Highschool AU, How Do I Tag, also prob some slow burn, at east my attempt, fluffy wings and ethan getting smacked into a tree, i meant least, me rambling in the tags, no beta we die like Unus Annus, no but like its just, platonic fluff, pls dont read this its gonna b trash, since thats the only thing ive wrote for the past 2 years, the ENTIRE summary, theres a guarantee that theres gonna be even more tags later, theres deffo gonna be some angst, tw nightmares, uhhhh expect me to give up halfway lol, wait this is y first attempt at fluff, warning for an unreliable author, watch me put the summary in the tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xytiiko/pseuds/Xytiiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ah yes, the classical title<br/>welcome to a demons/angels soulmate highschool au where ethan attempts to do his algebra and mark starts simpin for him.</p><p>wow thats a mouthful</p><p> </p><p>(did i mention that updates might be slow and sporadic?)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. notes and stuff 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hrngggg dont mind me but pls read the tags and summary alright thank youuuuu</p><p> </p><p>more info that i didnt want to stick in the summary:</p><p>theres hybrids, as in half demon and half angel. (these might not get mentioned who knows)</p><p>salt does not affect the demons (but like some avoid it bc of superstition), and halos can only be summoned, they are not a default.</p><p>the angels have feathers sticking out behind their ears, some in their hair, etc. they sometimes dye their feathers amd wings too (we gotta have some diversity here). also they can<br/>
de-summon their wings.</p><p>the demons cannot hide their horns, but can de-summon their wings.</p><p>the hybrids have two sets of wings, the bat-like ones (demon) and the dove-like (angel) wings. feathers stick out behind horns<br/>
if we ever get to the point where theres some epic battle scene or smth i'll give info about a full-form thing.</p><p>ethan moved around a lot with his family, so hes 'new kid' at the school now</p><p>this is different from my other two fics (coming soon), meaning that there will be a reasonable amount of dialogue. idk about how the POVs will work out, but we'll get to that<br/>
when it comes up</p><p> </p><p>id also like to note that i only went to public school for a year, everything else was homeschooled. so pls yell at me in the comments if i messed something up or left out a bit of info :3</p><p>i can guarantee that at least 3/4 of this is gonna be lowercase</p><p>also if either of them say that they are uncomfortable w any of this stuff, its coming down, no questions asked</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>edit: forgot to note that the hybrids arent exactly 'rare', theyre just somebody who got lucky and wound up like that. genetics does not matter. a hybrid's parents could have been a demon and an angel, or two angels, two demons, and yeah you get the point. also in this universe there are ppl who are 'racist' towards the hybrids and/or the other angels/demons. like a regular society.</p><p>edit 2: hybrids can also change over time. doesnt apply to standard angels/demons. i.e. one day an angel wakes up with a pointed tail or horns, while still having their regular wings and halo. the next day/week they have two sets of wings, a halo and horns, and a tail. changes might take time. you might become a hybrid by the end of the week or by next year who knows</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. school shopping part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>basically eef (if you were there for unus annus then you know whomst it is) goes school shopping to get his mind off of a weird dream. also tyler</p><p>uhhhh imma put a 'tw for nightmares' on here :3 (its like two paragraphs and not exactly graphic but im not risking anything)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>since i rarely watched crankgameplays before the whole unus annus thing went down, he'll probably be really out of character. and the only thing i saw from tyler was from the Markiplier Makes series</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was <em>something</em> wrong. But he didn’t know what. Aside from the fact that he was surrounded by a weird black goop, and the fact that there were two bright, glowing eyes <em>right in from of him</em>. Okay, okay. He could do this. Right? Its just… goop. That’s all it is. Black, sticky, slime.</p><p>He began, ahem, <em>attempted</em> to swim away from his prison. But whatever <em>that</em> substance was, it was everywhere. He couldn’t see more than a foot in front of him. But all he needed to do was swi- WAIT WAIT THE EYES- they were following him? Oh Icarus those eyes were in front of him. He turned, still trying to stay afloat. They were in front of him. To the side. He could feel them staring into his back. They were everywhere.</p><p>He could hear a distinct, clear ticking sound. That sound was coming closer. The eyes in front of him kinda, morphed into a face? A face with nothing but white eyes and a mouth. Okay, now <em>that</em> was a bit freaky. But everything around him was scary. He turned away, wondering why he was so calm. He soon noticed that he was on an island of some kind, high above the blackness. The ticking continued. Suddenly, the eyes were in front of him. Black hands that seemed to be outlined with white began to reach towards him. It stared Ethan down, before uttering a single sentence</p><p> </p><p>“You have <span class="u">one</span> year”</p><p> </p><p>Ethan shot up out of bed. He was breathing heavily and had to take a moment to collect himself. He had been having that same nightmare repeatedly for the past few days. He had no clue what it meant. Checking his clock, he groaned. 4:21 AM. Just perfect. He was supposed to go back-to-school shopping with Tyler around nine, and with the current time he knew that he’d get tired halfway through. So back to bed it seemed. Except he couldn’t. not back to the black, goopy wasteland of a nightmare. Not back to the soulless white eyes and the endless ticking.</p><p>Maybe an early morning fly? Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. He carefully opened his window/door thing and stepped out onto the mini balcony. His parent’s house was rather large, considering the fact that he had <em>an actual balcony outside of his bedroom</em>. He felt his wings shift beneath his pajamas. Ethan shut his eyes tightly, before feeling a familiar twinge of pain, then a weight on his back. he stretched his fluffy wings a few times, before climbing over the railing and gliding to the ground. from there he walked along a dirt path, until he came to a small cliff. the treeline was illuminated by the moon, and everything looked like a fairy tale.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he leapt off of the cliff, spreading his wings and beginning the climb towards the clouds. they moved so effortlessly, almost as if having a mind of their own. upon deciding that he had flown high enough, he outstretched his wings, flipped onto his back, and basically drifted through the wind. he knew that it was dangerous, flying without seeing where you were going, but it felt so nice. until he smacked head-first into a pine tree. <strong>(yeah good going you</strong> <strong>idiot)  </strong>it was almost comical, with Ethan shouting curses at the tree at 5 o'clock in the morning. soon however, he grew tired of yelling at a tree, and began walking home. he decided to walk, since his wings were sore from his run-in, er, <em>fly-in </em>with the tree. upon reaching his house, he backed up, before leaping towards the house and flapping his wings to gain some height. he eventually made it up to his little balcony. but only after landing on the railing with an <em>oof</em>. after pulling a few pine needles and sticks out from his feathers, he de-summoned them and crawled back to bed. </p><p> </p><p>only to be woken up an hour later</p><p> </p><p>and making an unholy squawking noise at his alarm clock.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>also depending if theyre a demon or angel, they might display somewhat bird/bat characteristics.<br/>it felt rlly weird typing out the word 'flapping'<br/>ethan: sQuaAwk lEMmE SLeEp</p><p> </p><p>school shopping part 2 coming soon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. school shopping part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>after screeching at his innocent alarm clock, ethan does his normal morning routine, and from there he meets up with tyler</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>once ethan was done verbally abusing his poor alarm clock, he got up and stretched. and in the process, accidentally summoned his wings. the weight on his back surprised him, causing him to flop back onto the bed. <em>ouch</em>, he thought, <em>forgot about the accident last night. hopefully i don't look like a tree.</em> as he quietly chuckled at his silly thought, he actually got up. picking some stray twigs and a few mini-pinecones out of his feathers took around 10 minutes. once that was done, he grabbed a hoodie and some pants, heading across the hallway to the bathroom to take a shower. once he was done doing his shower-y business and had changed, he headed downstairs. along the way, he tossed his pajamas into the Local Laundry Basket, as was dubbed by tyler the last time he slept over. waving at his mom, he headed outside to feed Spencer. </p><p>After he had finished getting his dog food, Ethan decided to uh, 'say sorry' to the tree. it wasn't like he was a- a <em>treehugger</em>, right? <em>Actually since you quite literally  'hugged' a tree, you are a treehugger</em>, the voice in the back of his mind told him. having conflicting thoughts is weird. as he walked along the path, he took note of the surrounding landscape. his family had only moved here last month, and he had <em>just </em> finished unpacking. he hadn't actually taken the time to explore. Okay, dont get him wrong. he wasnt some 'environmental geek' or anything, he just really liked seeing the landscape.  he just liked the shape of the tre- <em>WAIT HE WAS SUPPOSED TO MEET WITH TYLER AT 10-</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>he did manage to get back to his house at 8:30, an hour before he had to meet with tyler. unhappy with himself for rushing home for nothing, he decided to put together a sort-of shopping list. <em>definitely a few new hoodies</em>, he thought to himself, <em>gonna need some gaming gear, notebooks, binders, especially those green and blue three-ringed ones, mechanical pencils, and some other stationary stuff. </em></p><p>by the time 10:00 rolled around, he had a list of everything  you could possibly need for school and everyday life.</p><p> </p><p>and when he got out to meet tyler...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"dude, you look like a tree"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>legend has it hes still finding pine needles in his feathers to this day</p><p>also i didn't think that 'school shopping' would have so many parts</p><p>look i dont care if Spencer is an inside dog he comes and goes and gets capitalization rights.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>